Trouble Brews in Deadwood
by GoreWhore2014
Summary: Abigail Williams, a lovely and talented twenty-one year old woman. She lands a nursing job with Doc Cochran on the same day she arrives. She befriends Trixie and feels welcome when Dan Dority falls for her. Abigail has some baggage of her own when she arrives. Temptation overwhelms her and Deadwood isn't the place to be caught up in secrets. Because you know, they will be reveled.
1. Welcome to Fucking Deadwood

**Hello! This fanfic was requested by anonymous via Tumblr. I do not own "Deadwood" or any of the characters. My OC, Abigail Williams, is the only thing I own. Abigail will be depicted as Lea Michele. Please enjoy this fanfic as much as I did writing it. :D The setting is 1870, a few years after the civil war. Polyvore for clothes :)**

* * *

Abigail lied in the covered wagon, drowsy from the 900 mile trip from Kentucky to South Dakota. Her head throbbed and the temperature was deadly. She hitched a ride with one of the men that her parents knew. The man was her father's civil war buddies who survived when her father didn't. Abigail was only fifteen when she lost her father and her mother died from smallpox. Abigail got her medical degree when she turned eighteen, which was three years ago. In her bag, she brought clothes, money, and references from her old town.

"Whoa, girl!" Martian Frank stopped his horse. "Abigail, we're here!" He shouted.

Abigail grabbed her bag and exited the wagon. She looked around and people seem to be building the town still. Perfect! Abigail joined Martian up front.

"Thank you kindly, friend." She hugged him.

Martian hugged her back. "You settle down in these parts, ya hear? Be careful and keep a low profile."

Abigail smiled. "I appreciate yer wisdom but I think I will make it here. What's the name of this town again?"

"The name is Deadwood. From what I heard, this place is going to be quite the kepper." He smiled.

Abigail nodded. "Go it, Deadwood." She grinned. "I'll make a name of myself."

Martian put his hand on Abigail's right shoulder. "You remind me of yer father. Full of ambition and hope."

Abigail's smile slowly faded. "I sure do miss him. Mama too." She looked down at her boots.

Tears escaped from his eyes. "Yer Mama sure was a good frontiers woman. Just, promise me you won't do anything you'd regret."

Abigail nodded. "I promise." She gave him one last, tight hug.

Martian kissed the top of her head. "Good luck to ya, missy." He climbed onto the wagon and gripped the reins tight. "Ride, Casey!" The horse whinnied and took off into the distance.

Abigail rummaged through her bag and took out the reference papers so she could get a job. Hopefully, a doctor would be in this town and needed a nurse. She walked into a building that read 'Gem' in big, bold letters. Music played and men were drinking and flirting with the woman.

Abigail blushed. "Oh shit, wrong building." She turned around and bumped into a tall man with jet black hair. "Kindly excuse me, sir."

The man stopped her. "Who are you? New faces make me nervous." He looked down on her.

Abigail looked up at the man's tall structure. "I-I'm Abigail Williams, sir. Please, is there a doctor in Deadwood?"

The man nodded. "Yea, there is a doctor here."

Abigail smiled. "Thank you." She tried walking around him but he stopped her again.

The man looked up and down her slender body. "I think you outta work here. You'd fit in better."

Abigail scoffed. "Excuse me? I'm a professional nurse not a whore." She gripped her bag strap.

"Come on, Al! Let the poor girl go!" A woman with blonde hair put her hand on Abigail's shoulder.

Al looked at her. "Trixie, shut up and get back to work."

Trixie walked passed Al and escorted Abigail outside. "You have to excuse my boss. He is awfully fond of women."

Abigail looked at Trixie. "Thank you kindly."

"Where you from, stranger?" She walked with Abigail.

"I'm from Kentucky, Trixie."

"Then girl, you came a long way." She laughed. "What's yer name?"

"My name is Abigail Williams." She said proudly.

"Well, nice to meet ya, Abigail." She stopped in front of a building. "This here is the doctor's building. Doc Cochran is who yer lookin' for."

Abigail smiled. "Thank you very much." She walked toward the building.

Trixie waved. "Good luck, Abby." She walked back to the Gem.

Abigail walked through the wooden door. "Hello? Anybody here?" She yelled.

A man walked through some blankets that were hung over the door. "What's with the shouting? Who is it?" He put his glasses on.

Abigail shook his hand with excitement. "Hi, I'm Abigail Williams."

The man let go of her hand. "What the hell do you want?" He walked away from her.

Abigail followed him throughout the building. "Well, sir, I'm here to get a job as a nurse. I'm looking for the doctor. Would that be...?"

The man turned around. "Me? Yea. I'm Doc Cochran. You got reference papers Miss...?"

Abigail gave him the old papers. "Abigail. Abigail Williams." She smiled brightly. "You can call me Abby."

"Williams? Who's yer father?" His facial expression worried her.

Abigail frowned. "My...father? Earl Williams, sir."

Doc blinked at her. "Mister Earl Williams..is yer father?"

Abby nodded. "Yes...?"

Doc sighed. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Abby looked down. "You met him?"

"Darlin', I tried to save his life. I was a doctor in the Civil War. He..mentioned yer name." He lifted her chin up.

Abigail's throat felt dry. "What did he say?" She chocked up.

"He told me how much he regrets leaving you with yer mother. He kept apologizing to himself." He walked to the counter and looked at her papers. "Want a drink?"

Abigail sat her things on the bar and sat on the stool. "Nothing alcoholic. You got water?"

Doc nodded. "Yea, let me get you a cup." He walked back into the next room, taking her papers with him.

Abigail played with her long hair. "So, what do you think about those papers, Mr. Cochran?"

"Well, I think they are great!" He walked back to Abigail. "So, Kentucky, huh?"'

Abby nodded. "Yes sir." She took a drink of water.

"Yer hired." He pushed his glasses up.

Abigail couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you so much! This means so much to me!"

Doc pushed her back. "Okay, okay! Geez, Abby." He poured himself a drink of whiskey.


	2. Song Bird

Doc escorted Abby upstairs and into a perfectly nice room. "You don't mind staying here, do ya?"

Abigail put her things on the quilted bed. "It's mighty fine. Thank you."

"Abigail! You up there?" Trixie's voice called to her.

Abby and Doc looked over the banister. "Trixie, what do ya need?" Doc asked.

"I'm callin' for Abigail, not you, ya old man." She smiled.

Abigail walked down the stairs. "Hey Trixie."

Trixie looked at Doc then to Abby. "Did ya get the job?"

Abby nodded. "I sure did! I can't wait to start!" She smiled.

"That's mighty fine good news. Listen, the Gem is having a party to celebrate the finished building of the sheriff's office. You and Doc are invited to come along if ya want." She gathered her hair to her left shoulder.

Abigail looked at Doc. "Can we go?"

Doc nodded. "Yea, sure."

Abigail looked at Trixie. "Well, there's ya answer."

Trixie smiled. "Good! I'll see ya folks later, ya hear?" She left the building.

Abigail looked at Doc. "Perhaps we can get to know each other? After all, I'd be working with you more."

Doc walked down the stairs. "We can later when you meet everyone else."

Abigail followed him to his bedroom. "How long have ya been a doctor? Doc..hmm..you got a real name?"

Cochran poured himself a shot glass full of whiskey. "It's Doc and that's it."

Abigail chuckled. "You don't have to be ashamed of yer name."

Doc drank the shot. "I ain't ashamed! I just prefer to be called Doc!"

Abby took a seat on his bed. "You ain't nothing but a salty old man, ain't I right?"

Doc sat next to her. "Fine! If it gets ya to shut up. My real name is Amos Cochran."

Abigail smacked his back playfully. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Doc smiled at her. "Yea, yea."

Abigail smoothed out her white dress her mother made her. "Is everyone 'round here as salty as you?"

Doc shrugged. "Some are some ain't. You can meet them yourself tonight."

* * *

The night was warm with a cool breeze blowing through Deadwood.

Abigail was upstairs in her bedroom sitting in front of the vanity. She put on the golden locket her mother gave her before she died from smallpox. Inside, a picture with Earl, herself, and her mother, Sally. It was an old family portrait when Abby was born. She brushed her brown hair with her mama's soft brush.

Doc knocked on the door. "Are you ready to go next door?"

Abigail stood up. "I sure am! I can't wait to meet these people."

Doc put his black hat over his brown curly hair. "Come on." He offered his arm to her.

Abigail hooked arms with him. "You think people would like me?"

He shrugged. "Don't know but who gives a fuck?" He took a flask from his jacket and took a big swig.

/

Abigail and Doc walked into Gem. A man with a guitar played and sang on stage with his band mates.

Trixie hugged Abigail. "Wonderful! You came!"

A drunk man at the bar leaned into their conversation. "I remember when I fist came!" He laughed.

Trixie pulled Abigail to the side. "You sing, girl?"

Truth was, Abigail could sing! She was damn good at it.

"Oh, I dunno about that." She blushed.

Trixie laughed. "Don't be foolish! Go up there and sing ya heart out!"

Abigail shook her head. "Maybe after a few drinks, okay?" She left Trixie and sat at the bar.

A man sat beside her and showed her a kind smile. "Whitney Ellsworth, prospector in the gold mine. And you are...?"

Abigail shook his hand. "Abigail Williams. I'm a nurse who works with Doc Cochran."

Whitney laughed. "Oh boy, does HE have you confused. Ya'll fuckin'?

Abigail frowned. "No..we aren't. Is he not a real doctor?"

Whitney took a swig from his beer. "Oh yea, he's a doctor. Did he tell you of his past?"

Abigail shook her head. "Well, it's none of my business, that's fer sure."

"He's been charged with several grave robberies. Did ya know that, missy?"

Abigail looked at Doc, who was already drunk and dancing with a woman. "I didn't know." She looked at Whitney.

The scruffy bartender interrupted their conversation. "Whitney, why don't you just enjoy the music and leave this little lady alone?"

Whitney looked at the man with such hate. "Talk to ya later, darlin'." He walked to the back of the bar.

Abigail looked at the man. "Thank ya, sir."

"Call me Johnny. I like yer hair." He smiled like a goof.

Abigail smiled. "Oh, thank ya."

Doc grabbed Abigail and began to dance with her. "Come on, Abigail!" He laughed.

Abigail shoved him away. "Doc, you drunk."

Doc laughed. "No I'm not! Now give me a smooch on the cheek."

Trixie grabbed Abby's arm and walked her along. "Doc is a bit of a cruel man. Why don't you go up there and sing, darlin'. It will take your mind from these people."

Al pulled Trixie toward him. "There's a fella who needs your company." He shoved her.

"Hey now!" Abigail dared to stop him. "Trixie is talkin' to me and I don't like it when you do that!"

Al chewed on a toothpick. "Who you think ya talkin' to, lassy?"

Abigail swallowed hard. "You've been nothin' but mean to me! I'm new 'around these parts! Welcome people not scare 'em off with yer rudeness!"

Al drew his fist back. "This might hurt a bit, darlin'."

Abby flinched. "NO!"

Dan Dority stopped Al's fist. "Take a few seconds to cool off, boss. Don't be hurtin' little ladies."

Al looked at Dan then to Abby. Al didn't say a word and walked to the bar.

Dan took Abigail's hands. "You alright, missy?"

Abigail nodded. "Thank you! My face would have been lookin' horrible if it wasn't fer you."

Dan smiled. "I couldn't help but listen to what Trixie was jabberin' about. You sing?"

Abigail blushed and put her hands to her sides. "I do but I'm scared people will kick me out for bein' bad."

"Wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Dan escorted her onto stage.

Abigail looked over the sea of men and whores staring at her. The only song she knew was 'How Great Thou Art' from her mother. A man started playing piano, leading her in. Abigail looked at Dan who smiled at her lovely appearance.

"Oh Lord, My God, when I am awesome wonder. Consider all the worlds thy hands have made. I see the stars. I hear the rolling thunder. Thy power throughout the universe display. Then sings my soul! My Savior, God to thee. How Great Thou Art. How Great Thou Art. Then sings my soul! My Savior, God to thee. How Great Thou Art..." She sang the whole song.

The men and women..clapped. They actually enjoyed Abigail's sweet, smooth voice.

Abigail walked off stage and Dan took her hand. "That was mighty fine singin' about the Lord." He kissed her hand.

Abby blushed. "You are too kind to me, Dan."

Trixie hugged Abigail. "You got a purtty voice!"

Abigail smiled. "Thank ya, Trix."

A man stood in front of her and took her picture.

Abigail rubbed her eyes. "Now why did you go and do that?"

"Hi! Walter Merrick is m' name. I run the newspaper, Black Hills Pioneer. Yer the talk of the town already!" He ran out the Gem.

Abigail turned to Dan. "What a weird little fella." She laughed.

Dan took her hand. "Why don't we take a little walk."

Abby nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Dan walked outside with Abby on his right. "So, how was yer first day in Deadwood?"

Abigail smiled. "So far, I think Deadwood is great! I moved from Kentucky to get a better start on my life."

Dan nodded. "I can here with Al. That man yer sick of." He chuckled.

Abigail chuckled with him. "He is just so rude! Gets my nickers in a bunch, I tell ya what."

Dan walked her to Doc's house/doctor's building. "So..Doc Cochran, huh?"

Abby nodded. "Oh yea." She giggled. "He's quite a man. He knew my dad when he went to be a doctor in the Civil War. He witnessed my father's last words."

"Oh really? Did you know he's a grave robber?" He frowned. "It would hurt me to know he did experiments on ya."

Abby sighed. "Whitney already told me about his crimes. But Doc wouldn't hurt me, Mr. Dority."

"If ya get into any trouble, come find me, ya hear?" He kissed her hand.

"Why do you care about me so much? We barely know each other." She looked into his eyes.

Dan shrugged. "Yer just different from those other ladies. You just have class."

Abigail looked at the building. "Well, I gladly appreciate it, Dan."

Dan stroked her cheek. "Just make sure you know what yer getting into."

Doc grabbed Abby's arm. "Come on, Abigail. You need sleep for tomorrow. Some prostitutes will be coming in." He dragged her along.

Abby waved to Dan. "I'll talk to you tomorra, okay?"

Dan nodded at her. "Be careful, lass."

Doc shoved her into the building and closed the door.

"What is yer problem?!" She sniffed his scent. "You reek of alcohol."

Doc lazily looked at her. "Hush." He took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor.

Abby backed up against the bar. "What are you doin'?"

Doc walked closer to you. "Abigail Williams..how are you this fine evening?"

Abigail was confused. "How...am I doin'?"

Doc nodded. "Yea..." He reached her then played with her hair.

Abigail looked at his hand then into his eyes. "I'm fine..I guess. I was talkin' to Mr. Dority outside and you destroyed our conversation."

Doc became sad so suddenly. "Sorry, Abby." He leaned in for a kiss.

Abigail shoved away. "You watch yer actions, Mr. Cochran." She angrily walked upstairs.

Doc stood at the bottom of the steps. "Why do you not love me?!"

Abigail turned around. "I'm your nurse! If you want a whore. I'm sure those girls in the Gem would love yer company!" She slammed the door.

"Maybe I will see if they want me! I mean, I'm no Ulysses S. Grant, but I'm a caring man!" He pounded on her door.

Abigail sat on her bed. "Leave me alone. Amos!"

"Dammit, Abigail! Don't call me that!"

Abigail took her boots off. "I'll call you whatever the hell I wanna call ya!"

"Oh, fuck you, Abby!" He stomped his feet in aggravation.

Abigail blew out the candle and snuggled underneath the soft blanket. It smelled like stale cigarettes but it was cozy. For a few hours, she lied in bed looking up at the ceiling. She missed Martian. She missed her parents...so much. She recalled the time she went to her father's funeral. Her mother, Abigail had to dig the grave herself. Her mother couldn't afford to hire someone to do it. She was all alone in this world.


	3. Al's Deal

Abigail woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She changed out of her white dress and into different clothes. She wore a white collar blouse with a black vest of it. She also wore dark, tight jeans with knee high boots. She put her hair into a messy bun and opened the door. "Mr. Cochran..?" No one answered.

She went downstairs and took a right into the kitchen. "Doc..?"

Doc turned around with a sad look on his face. "Abigail..."

Abby put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, things got purtty bad last night. You were drunk, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Doc held his head. "I'll fuckin' say. Booze isn't my friend, ya know?"

Abby took a piece of bacon. "I sure do." She smiled and took a bite.

"Abigail!" Trixie yelled from the door.

Abby bolted out the door and saw Dan hunched up against the wall. He bled from the chest and he held it to keep it from bleeding too much. Abby covered her mouth, almost in tears. "Dan!" She put his arm over her shoulders and helped him inside. She laid him down on the operation bed and ripped his shirts off. "Dan, how did this happen?" She gathered some things.

Dan looked at chest. "I was talkin' with Al and he got mad. We were talkin' about you, Abigail. He got mad and shot me. Thank God I'm alright."

Abby put her hand over his wound. "Continue to add pressure. Oh my God, this is all my fault!"

Dan held her hand that held the wound. "No, it's not. Just, get this sonofabitch out of me." He smiled.

Abby nodded. "I'm gonna add some alcohol to ya, okay?" She poured it on his chest.

"God dammit! That burns!" He grunted.

Trixie and Doc stood in the doorway, watching her.

Abby grabbed a knife and dug the bullet out. She lied it down on a towel and began to sew the wound up. "Don't worry, I'm takin' good care of ya."

Dan smiled and bit his tongue. "Thank ya, Abigail."

Abby put gauze over his wound and taped it to his chest. "You will be okay." She smiled. "I'm just so darn glad yer okay."

Dan looked into her eyes. "I'm glad I am too."

Abigail laid her head on his shoulder. "Al is just a big ole meany, that's all."

Dan chuckled. "You know as well as me that his temper is just as bad as mine."

Abigail looked into his eyes. "I think it's you who needs to be careful." She laughed.

Dan laughed with her. "Maybe yer right." He leaned up just enough to kiss her.

Trixie swooned. "How adorable."

Doc's heart raced. "Yea...sure." He walked away.

Trixie followed him. "Yer not jealous, are ya Doc? Abigail was too young fer you anyway."

Doc poured a drink. "He's nearly fourty! Dammit!" He took a drink.

Trixie rolled her eyes. "Bitter ole salt." She left the building.

Abigail joined Doc in the kitchen. "I think Dan needs to go home so I'll escort Mr. Dority there."

"Do whatever ya want." He walked past her, hitting her shoulder.

Abby backed into the wall. "Doc?"

"Fuck it!" He walked outside.

Abigail frowned. She knew that Doc had some feelings for her but she didn't have the same for him.

"Abby." Dan had one hand over his wound and the other keeping his weight up. "I need to go back to work."

Abigail stood in front of him. "No yer not. I'm going to have to talk to Al." She walked toward the door.

"Abigail, no!"

Abby turned around. "Dan, I will be okay." She helped him onto the couch. "I will be right back." She kissed his cheek.

She went out the door and into the blazing heat outside.

Trixie walked up to her with a newspaper. "Look at yer photo." She shoved the newspaper in her face.

Abigail shoved it away. "Yea, it's bad, okay? I need to talk to Al."

Trixie followed her. "Yer real gutsy, Miss Williams. Al-"

"I don't care what Al is. He is out of control! I'm just gonna talk to him." She walked into the Gem.

All the men raised their drinks. "To Abigail!" They said in unison.

"Where's Al?" She asked them.

One man said. "Check Trixie's crawl!" He laughed.

The second man said. "He's in the back."

"Thank ya." She walked passed the men and knocked on Al's door.

Al answered. "What do YOU want, Miss Williams?"

Abigail walked in. "I'll tell ya what, Mr. Swearengen! You shootin' my friend isn't alright with me, ya hear?!"

Al shut the door. "Now, Miss Williams, I assure you that I had a temper with him."

"To hell with yer temper! I know it was about me! What did you all say about me? Here I am, say what you want!" Abby stood her ground.

Silas Adams pointed a gun at her. "You speak to Al in a kind manner!"

Al looked at Adams. "Lower yer weapon, Silas. The little missy asked me a question."

Abby nodded. "Yea, just a question. After I feel satisfied with yer answer, I'll let ya ask me a question. Deal?"

Al chewed on his toothpick. "Yea, deal." He walked to the window, looking at the town. "Dan came and talked to me about you. He said to take it easy on ya." He chuckled. "Anyway, he got offended about my answer. My answer, Miss Williams, was I don't take it easy on women. He drew his weapon and I drew mine and I shot 'em." He turned around. "Satisfied?"

Abigail nodded. "Yea, I get it now. What is yer question to me?"

Al paced around her. "My question is about Dan Dority."

Adams jumped into the conversation. "I heard ya saved his life."

Abigail nodded. "I did, Mr. Adams."

Al shushed her. "Now, about Dan. He sure does fancy ya, Abigail."

Abby nodded. "I am aware of his crush on me."

"Ya'll fuckin'?" Adams laughed.

"That is none of yer business!" She shouted.

"Answer the man's question." Al stopped in front of her.

Abigail looked at Adams. "No..we're not." She said through her teeth.

Al towered over Abby. "My question is.." He stood behind her. "Do you love Doc Cochran?"

Abigail turned around. "What kind of a stupid question is that, now?"

"Just answer it. We have a deal." He smirked.

Abigail sighed. "No, he is my doctor and that is it. Like I said before, I'm a professional nurse. Not a whore."

Al chuckled. "I heard something else." He turned to Adams. "Ya heard about Miss Williams, Silas?"

Silas nodded. "I heard the same thing."

Abigail burst into tears. "That's not true, ya hear?"

Al hugged her. "Shh..it's okay."

Abigail cried in his arms. "Who started it?" She looked up at him with big hazel eyes.

Al shrugged. "Hell, I don't know. If I were you, I'd talk to Doc."

Abigail stepped back and wiped her tears. "I think I will. Thank ya, Mr. Swearengen."

"Anytime, Abigail." He smirked at Adams. "Oh, and Abigail!"

Abby turned around. "What?"

"Some of the men want you to sing tonight. If ya willin'. I'd pay ya."

Abby nodded. "Sure, I'll do it." She left the Gem and headed toward Doc's building. She barged through the door and saw that Dan was gone. "Dammit, Dan!" She sighed.

Doc walked into the building again with a prostitute. Laughing and having a hell of a time.

Abby put her hands on her hips. "Well, look at this fucked up sight."

The woman and Doc looked at her. "Hey, she broke her arm. She fell off stage and I need you to put a sling on her."

Abigail escorted the woman into the operation room and sat her down. "Raise yer arm."

The woman could barely raise it above her head.

"Yea, you need a sling." She rummaged through the drawers and found heavy duty wrapping. She put it over the woman's head and wrapping it around her arm. "There ya go. Just be careful for a few days, ya hear?"

The woman nodded. "Thank ya."

Abby nodded. "Yer welcome. What's yer name, sugar?"

"Dolly, ma'am." She stood up.

Abigail wrote her name down on a sheet of paper. "Okay, yer free to go."

Dolly walked out of the building and right back into the Gem.

Doc walked in. "I'm gonna get some things from the hardware store. I'll be back."

Abigail looked at him and nodded. "Okay." She continued her work.

"What the hell is yer problem?" He propped himself against the counter.

Abby put down the pencil. "I heard what you been sayin' about you and me."

Doc shot up. "What did ya hear?"

Abigail put her hands on her hips. "I heard you been sayin' we fucked."

Doc laughed and shook his head. "I did not say that. You know damn well."

"Do I, Doc? DO I know well?"

Doc pushed up his glasses. "Fine, I started the rumor."

Abigail sighed in annoyance. "Ya know, Dan is gonna hear about it and he'll hate me."

Doc shrugged. "Sorry about that, Abby."

"Yer sorry? YER sorry?!" Abby stormed out.

Dan walked into Doc's building. "Abigail." He took his hat off.

Abigail walked to Dan. "Look, I know why yer here. It's not true, trust me. Doc spread the rumor. Dan, ya know I love you."

Dan smiled. "Ya do?"

Abigail smiled back. "Of course I do."

Dan put his hat back on and kissed Abigail. "I just wanted to know that ya do. I trust ya."

Doc walked passed them and walked toward the hardware store.

"Ya know, I'm singin' at the Gem tonight." She put her hands on his chest.

Dan grinned. "I'll see ya there, sweetheart." He kissed her one last time before leaving.

Abigail blushed. "I will...Dan."


	4. Abigail's Betrayal

The night came so suddenly. Three or four prostitutes were examined and were treated. Upstairs, she practiced singing chords and warming up her voice. She wore her golden locket and a black asymmetric lace dress. She slipped on her tall shaft dress boots Trixie let her borrow then let her hair fall gently on her shoulders. She walked out the door then walked right into the Gem.

Dan greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "You look so great tonight, Abby."

Abigail smiled. "Thank ya! I guess I better go sing now." She laughed. She went onto stage and the men went insane. They whistled, cheered her on, and began to throw money onto stage. Her silky voice spread throughout the Gem and that's when they started calling her the Song Bird of Deadwood.

Captain Turner spit at her.

"Hey!" Abigail stopped singing.

"Why don't you strip for us, baby!" He was obviously drunk.

Dan grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. "You talk to her like that again, I'll fuckin' kill you!"

Captain Turner picked himself up and spit on Dan's shoes. "Then why don't we settle this in a brawl outside? Hearst versus Swearengen."

"Dan, no! Don't do it!" Abby shouted from the stage.

Without thinking, Dan accepted. "Fine." He and Turner went outside.

Abigail picked up her dress and ran out of the Gem, watching them punch each other in the stomach. When Turner shoved Dan's face into the puddle, Abigail jumped on his back. "Don't kill him!" She punched him over and over again.

"Bitch!" He rammed his back against wall, knocking her out on the ground.

Trixie rushed to Abigail's side. "Oh, baby girl, wake up." She held her head on her thigh.

Dan tore out Turner's left eye and it hung from his face. With one swift hit, he killed Turner with a stove log.

* * *

Abigail woke up with Trixie by her side.

Trixie took the cloth from her forehead. "Well good mornin' shug."

Abigail sat up against the wall. "Fuck! My head is killin' me."

Trixie lied her back down. "Just stay put, darlin'. I'll get ya some more water." She left her and came back with a cup.

Abigail stood up and took a drink. "Did ya get yer boots back?" She looked down at her feet.

Trixie laughed. "I sure did. Don't worry."

Abigail gasped. "Is Dan okay?" She put her cup down.

Trixie stopped her. "Dan Dority is fine. He is healin' up just as much as you are."

Abigail covered her face and cried.

Trixie hugged her. "He was just bein' a gentleman."

"It's all my fault, dammit." She sobbed.

Trixie stroked her hair. "No, darlin'. Turner was being an asshole."

Abigail took a deep breath. "Ask Doc what patients we have today, would ya? I better change out of these clothes."

Trixie tucked Abby's hair behind her ears. "I sure will." She closed the door behind her.

Abigail took the dress off and shoved it in the closet. From her bag, she put on a white shirt, jeans, a black and white cardigan, and brown fold over combat boots.

Trixie walked in. "He's with Alma Garret right now, Abigail. Where did ya get that cardigan?"

Abigail hugged herself. "It was a gift from my father." She smiled.

"You feelin' okay to get something to eat at the Gem?" Trixie asked.

Abigail shook her head. "Nah, I ain't hungry. I should help him with Alma."

Trixie followed Abigail into the room. "I'm doin' alright, Doc."

Doc gave her a cloth and chloroform. "I need you to knock Alma out for this procedure."

Trixie took the items. "Alma is my friend, I'll do it."

Abby nodded. "Okay, I'll comfort her." She sat by her side.

Trixie looked at Alma. "Seven times through, Alma. I'm healthy as a fuckin' horse."

Alma smiled.

"I trust you not to modify my instructions." Doc rolled up his sleeves.

"You'll be alright, Mrs. Garret." Abby smiled at her.

"Alright, begin." Doc instructed her.

Trixie put a cloth over her mouth and poured chloroform slowly over it.

"Alright...she'll be fine." Abby smiled at Trixie.

"Turn ya head away from the cloth and breathe." He instructed the girls.

Abby turned her head, avoiding to pass out.

"Shut the fuck up and concentrate." Trixie told Doc.

"Turn yer head away! God dammit.." Doc muttered.

Abby stood up. "Okay guys."

"What I'm used to, it's like smellin' fuckin' hosy!" Trixie shouted.

"I WOULD JUST ASSUME, THAT YOU NOT FUCKING PASS OUT!" Doc shouted back.

Abby walked out the door and saw Whitney. "Oh hey." She smiled.

"When yer down with her's, Doc, why don't you fuckin' kiss mine!" Trixie gave him a mean look then looked back at Alma, not noticing Abby left.

"Is everything okay in there?" Whitney asked.

"Hmm? Oh yea, they are tending to Alma now. They just have a small conflict, that's all." Abby chuckled.

Whitney nodded. "Uh...huh."

Dan walked up the steps of the building.

Abigail crossed her arms. "Well, look what the cocksucker dragged in."

"Thanks for savin' my life, Abby. You did it again." He stroked her cheek.

Abby turned away. "I'm very upset with you, Dan. I told ya not to and-"

"My temper is a short one, Abby." He explained.

"Ya always say that, Dan! Short temper this short temper that. When will you get yer head out of yer ass and grow up?"

Dan was speechless. "I..uh.."

"Ya know what, maybe it would be good for us to not speak for a while." She went inside.

Trixie left the operation room. "Doc is almost done with Alma."

Abigail quickly ran up the stairs.

Trixie followed her. "Abigail? Abigail!"

"Leave me alone, Trixie! I'm in not mood to jabber." She laid on her bed, facing the wall.

Trixie sighed. "If ya need to talk, I'm here, okay?"

Abigail nodded. "Okay."

Doc stood at the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong with her?"

Trixie shook her head then left the building without saying a word.

Doc walked up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. "Abigail?"

Abby sniffled. "Go away."

Doc came in anyway. "Abigail, is it Dan?"

Abigail nodded. "He is a poor excuse of a man." She covered her face to hide her tears.

Doc closed the door and locked it behind him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Abigail wiped her nose on her cardigan sleeve. "It's alright. I don't think I wanna work today, Doc."

Doc laid beside her. "I don't think I wanna work today either."

Abigail faced him. "Ya already did something, Doc." She giggled. "Is Alma okay?"

He nodded. "She is just restin' now. Don't worry about her." His fingers danced on the side of her butt.

Abigail smiled. "Ya know, I think yer in love with me." She scooted closer to him.

Doc smiled. "Preposterous, Abigail."

Abby rolled over on top of him. She moved her hair to her left shoulder and kissed him passionately. She took off her cardigan and threw it on the ground and continued to kiss him. He undressed himself and Abby took her shoes off then her pants. He took her shirt off and kissed her chest.

"Maybe we should keep this on the down low, huh?" She giggled.

"You got it.." He smiled.


	5. A Sweet Proposal

Abigail climaxed and rolled over next to him, almost out of breathe.

Doc faced her. "Fuck, I need that."

Abigail left the bed and began to put her clothes back on. "I'm going to the Gem for a drink. I'll see ya later, Doc."

Doc smiled at her. "You take yer time walkin' out."

Abigail button her cardigan. "I assure ya I will." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Trixie tapped on her shoulder. "Abigail?"

Abby jumped and turned around. "Trixie! What are you doin' here?"

Trixie looked at the door. "Everythin' okay?"

Abby nodded. "Yea. Doc isn't feel good so I let him sleep on my bed."

Trixie nodded. "Well, okay. Wanna get a drink?"

"Oh yea. I could use a drink." She walked downstairs.

/

Abigail and Trixie walked into the Gem.

"Hey Johnny, pour some whiskey for Abigail here." She sat next to Abby.

Abigail took a drink. "Oh God.." She held her head.

"How's yer head?" She put her hand on Abby's back.

"It will heal." She smiled softly.

Dan walked out of Al's office and made eye contact with Abigail. "Abby.."

"I don't want to hear it, Dan." She turned away from him.

"Please, just hear me out. It will change yer mind about me." He took his hat off.

Abigail hoped off the stool and walked away from him.

"Abigail Williams, please!" He followed her.

Abby turned around. "Don't follow me, ya hear?"

Dan stopped and turned to Trixie. "Thanks for helping, Trix. But I don't think she loves me no more."

Abigail walked out and walked into the hardware store to talk to Sol Star.

"How ya doin', Abby?" He smiled up at her from the newspaper.

"I'm doin' fine, Sol." She sighed.

Sol looked at her hand. "Where did yer ring go?"

Abby gave him a puzzled look. "Ring? I didn't have a ring with...what do ya mean?"

Sol stared at her then walked around the shop putting things on shelves. "I don't know."

Abigail followed him around. "What do ya mean, Sol? What ring?"

Sol looked around then got close to Abby's face. "Dan was suppose to purpose to ya."

Abigail's mouth hung open. "What?"

Sol nodded. "Yea!"

Abby's heart crushed. "I wouldn't let him talk to me. I was just at the Gem talkin' to Trixie when he tried to talk to me."

Sol chuckled. "Well, I guess you should listened, Miss Williams."

"Fuck!" Abigail shouted.

Sol laughed. "So, go back in there."

Abby shook her head. "He would be gone by now. Fuck! I'm such a fool."

Sol put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't beat yerself up, Abigail. You are a smart woman and I know Dan loves ya. He didn't mean to get into that fight. His temper-"

"Jesus Christ! Enough! I'm tired of hearing about his temper. He's the one in charge of his own actions. I tried to help and I got hurt." Abigail chocked up.

Sol looked at all the people flooding out of the Gem. "Looks like everyone is gone if you wanna talk to him."

Abigail sighed. "I guess."

She walked toward the bar and she could hear Al talking to someone. "Who stole the fuckin' dope?!"

"White cocksuckas!" A Chinese man yelled.

Abigail walked toward Dan who was behind the bar drinking. "Oh Jesus." Al exasperated.

"Those are the first cocksuckers I have ever heard shouted from that room, Dan, that didn't come from Al's mouth. Them people worship a fat man seated on his ass." Johnny told them.

Abigail tapped on his shoulder. "Dan?"

Dan put his cup down. "Abigail."

E.B. Farnum and Johnny looked at the couple.

"Well.." Abigail looked at the men then to Dan. "I gotta tell ya how sorry I am."

Dan nodded. "I'm sorry too. Turner just made my blood boil, that's all. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Physically and mentally."

Abigail looked at his chest. "How is your bullet wound doin'?"

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks." He smiled.

Abigail smiled back. "That's good to hear. Sol told me that you had a question for me? He wouldn't tell me." She lied.

Dan looked at E.B. and Johnny. "Yea." He took Abigail's hand and escorted to the middle of the room.

Al walked down with Wu. "I'll find those cocksuckers." He looked at Abby and Dan.

Dan bent down to one knee and took Abigail's hand. "I know we only met a couple days ago, but I can't stop thinkin' about ya, Abigail." He took the ring from his pocket. "Will ya marry me, Abigail?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, Dan Dority. I would love to marry ya."

Dan put a shiny, golden ring on her left ring finger. He lifted her up in the air and swung her around.

Abigail giggled. "Put me down, ya big man!"

Dan put her down and wrapped his arms around her waist while Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Abigail." He kissed her.

The men in the saloon hollered and poured shots to pass them around.

Abigail hugged him. The only thing that she regretted was sleeping with Doc Cochran. She knew, one day, it would come back to haunt her.


	6. No Hard Feelings

The next day, the town seemed to be coming together well.

Trixie shook Abigail awake. "Hey, darlin'. I need to ask a favor of ya."

Abigail looked at Trixie with tired eyes. "What is it?"

Trixie smiled. "He proposed to ya!"

Abigail sat up and looked at her gold ring. "Dan did. He did yesterday."

Trixie hugged her. "Oh great!"

Abigail pushed the covers back and sat at her vanity. "What do ya need, Trixie?"

Trixie looked at her neck. "What's that?"

Abby pulled her hair to the left side. "Oh my god..."

**~Flashback~**

Doc kissed and bite her neck with each thrust.

Abigail moaned in pleasure. "More! More!" She yelled.

/

Abigail held her neck. "Oh my god!"

Trixie moved Abby's hands away and took a look at it. "You slept with Dan already?"

Abigail absolutely could NOT tell Trixie about her affair with Doc Cochran. She HAD to lie.

"Yep! And I guess he got into it too much." She laughed.

Trixie played around with Abigail's hair to cover up the hickey. "There ya go, shug."

Abigail nodded. "Yea, I just need to keep it safe."

Trixie sighed then sat on her bed. "Well, I don't need ya know. I thought of a solution. Thanks anyway."

Abigail stopped her. "Wait! You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Trixie nodded. "You got it."

Abby watched Trixie leave the room. "Thanks!" She yelled. She laid her head down on the vanity and sighed. She didn't want to show her face to Dan. She felt like staying inside the whole time.

"Abigail..." Doc whispered outside her door.

Abby looked in the mirror. "Doc?"

Doc opened the door. "Good mornin'." He closed the door.

Abigail looked at him through the mirror. "I have a bone to pick with ya." She held her hair up. "You have me a hickey."

Doc rubbed her shoulders. "Sorry." He chuckled.

Abigail put her hands on top of his. "Doc, I'm a engaged woman now. I can't have you all over me anymore now, ya hear?"

Doc sat next to her. "I guess yer right."

Abigail stood up and went to her closet. "It was a one time thing and I was alone. I'm kinda thinkin' you took advantage of my sadness."

Doc stood up. "So, that's it? We part ways like unlikely friends?"

Abigail turned around. "Don't make me feel bad, Doc! I'm sorry it had to come to this but I didn't think Dan and I could make it. I'll be workin' with you for a long time."

Doc stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Abigail sighed. "Dammit!" She hit her hand on the wall. She followed him, only wearing an over sized shirt and underwear. "Now, you listen to me, Amos."

Doc spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't fuckin' call me that name!" He shook her.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to you and you wouldn't care!" Abigail shoved him away.

Doc snarled. "And that fuckin' drives me crazy!"

"Good! I'm glad I could get under yer skin! You are nothin' but an old salt who doesn't care about me!" Abigail chocked up again.

"God dammit, Abigail! Obviously I don't care about ya when I gave you this job and a room to sleep in! I must be a fuckin' monster!"

Abigail remained quiet. "Okay, yer right." She chuckled. "I must be a bitch who doesn't care about anyone!"

Dan walked in. "Abigail, what's goin' on in here?"

Abigail and Doc looked at him. "Dan, I need a little time to myself with Doc here for a minute." She kissed his cheek.

Dan looked at Doc then to Abby. "Alright, if you say so. I heard a lot of yellin'. Abby, what's that on yer neck?"

Abby quickly hid the mark with her hair. "What thing on my neck?"

Dan moved her hair. "What the hell is this?"

Abigail looked at Doc then to Dan. "Dan, you gotta understand somethin'. We were fightin' and I was alone. I was desperate."

Dan looked at Doc. "How could you do this to me, Doc?"

Abby shook her head. "No, it wasn't him."

"Then who?" Dan looked into her eyes. "Who, Abby?"

Abigail bit her lip. "I can't tell ya, Dan. You just need to trust me on this one. I know it looks bad, but I love ya. I really do and no one else!"

"Will you promise not to see this man who did this to you again?"

Abby nodded. "Absolutely! I promise!"

Dan nodded then walked out without saying another word.

Abigail put her hands on the opposite shoulders. "Fuck..." She muttered. She walked passed Doc and went to her bedroom to change. She wore a black off the shoulder top with some jeans and black boots. She took a good look at her ring Dan gave her. She felt she betrayed the entire town. She had to work with this guy who saw her naked and touched her body.

Trixie knocked on the door. "Can I come in, Abby?"

Abigail sighed. "Come in."

Trixie walked in and shut the door behind her. "I'm gonna send some girls in today to get checked. Is that okay?"

Abby nodded. "Yea. Send them in. How many?"

"Just two." She grinned. "Jen and Dolly."

Abigail nodded. "Okay, Trixie. I'll be down there soon."

Trixie nodded. "Thanks, Abby." She left.

Abigail walked out of the room and down to the operation room, waiting for the girls to get checked.

Doc walked into the operation room. "Ya need help?"

Abigail gave him the patient check in sheet and a pencil. "Two prostitutes are comin' in today. Dolly and Jen."

"Why are they comin' in here?" He looked up at her.

Abigail sat on the counter. "They are gettin' check ups. Trixie said so."

Doc stopped writing. "When did Trixie get in here?"

Abigail looked at the door. "Well, just a few minutes ago. She will be back soon."

Doc nodded. "Okay." He wrote down 'check-ups' next to their names.

Abigail hopped off the counter and sat in front of him. "Doc, I'm really sorry I led you on. I'll admit that it's eighty percent my fault. Will you admit to the other twenty percent?"

Doc looked into her hazel eyes. "Okay, I'll fuckin' admit it."

Abby hugged him. "Oh thank ya, Doc."

Trixie escorted the two into the Doc's office. "Here ya go, you two."

Abby turned around and saw Jen and Dolly walk in. "Hello girls. Dolly, if you could just wait on the couch for a second, I'll get to ya soon."

"Okay." She squeaked.

Abigail sat Jen on the operation table. "So, need a check up?" She smiled.

Jen smiled back. "Yea. My throat is killin' me though."

Abby nodded. "Well, I'm gonna check everything else first, okay darlin'?" Abigail took a look under her skirt. "All clean, Doc."

Doc checked off from the list. "Okay."

Abigail checked her hair. "No lice."

Doc nodded.

Abigail checked her eyes, nose, ears, and throat. "Your throat is a little bit swollen. Drink hot water and take it easy on the cocksuckin', ya hear?" She chuckled.

Jen covered her mouth and laughed. "You are so cruel to me."

Abigail helped her off the table. "Send Dolly in, would ya?"

Doc gave Jen her check-up sheet to send to Al.

Dolly walked in. "Hello." She spoke quietly.

Abigail helped her onto the table. "You alright there, darlin'?"

Dolly nodded. "This is the way I talk."

Abby nodded. "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

Dolly giggled. "It's okay. Could we make this quick? Al wants to see me in his office."

Doc busted out laughing. "I bet he does, darlin'."

Abigail checked out her eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and throat. "You doin' all right here." Then she checked her for lice. "No lice."

"No lice." Doc repeated, checking off the list.

Abigail checked under her skirt. "Take a bath, darlin'. Other than that, you passed the test."

Dolly hopped off the table. "Good. Thank you Nurse Williams."

Abigail smiled. "Yer welcome. Doc, the sheet please?" She reached over the table and grabbed it. "Make sure Al sees this, ya hear?"

Dolly took the sheet. "Yea, I will." She left.

Abigail washed her hands and dried them on the towel. "I guess that's it then. I'll catch up with ya later, Doc." She walked toward the door.

Doc sighed. "Yea, see ya later."


	7. Al's At It Again

Abigail went to the Gem to tell Trixie about Dolly and Jen. "Trixie?" She looked up at Al's closed door.

Trixie stopped her. "There ya are! Hey, how did the check ups go?"

"They went well. Jen has a sore throat and Dolly needs to wash up." She chuckled.

Trixie nodded in approval. "Yea, okay. I hear ya."

Abby looked at Al's door again. "I have to ask Al if he got the checkups." She walked up the stairs and through Al's door. "Al-oh my god." She quickly looked away.

Al pushed Dolly away and pulled up his pants. "Goddamn, Abigail!"

Abby covered her face and turned around. "I'm sorry to bother you, Al, really. I-I just came to ask you a question."

Al picked Dolly from the floor and flung her towards the door. "Go on, get!"

Dolly touched Abby's back. "Hello."

Abby moved away. "Hi Dolly."

Dolly smiled at Al then left the room.

Al sat at his desk. "I'm decent, Abby, come on!"

Abigail uncovered her face and looked at Al. "Again, I'm sorry to barge in." She took a seat in front of him.

Al handed he a shot of whiskey. "Here ya go."

Abigail took the drink and poured the awful alcohol down her throat. "Uh, thanks."

Al drank from the bottle. "What do ya want?"

Abigail wiped her mouth. "As you might know, I did check ups on Dolly and Jen."

Al nodded. "I'm aware."

"Well, I was wonderin' if you got the sheets." She smiled, moving her straight hair behind her.

Al smiled back. "Yea, I did. Jen has a sore throat and Dolly needs to have better hygiene."

Abby nodded. "Yep!" She stood up. "I was just wonderin'" She turned to walk away.

"Wait." Al stood up.

Abigail turned around. "What?"

Al walked toward her. "Did Doc give ya that bruise?"

Abigail covered the mark. "I slept wrong, that's all."

Al laughed. "I'm around prostitutes all day, Miss Williams. I know that the mark on yer neck is a hickey. I KNOW Dan didn't give ya that."

Abigail crossed her arms. "How do you know that, Al?! Huh? You don't know a thang. You don't know me!"

Al gripped her arm and yelled in her face. "Abigail, I have ears, dammit! I can hear you yell from here!"

Abigail looked at with tears. "Bullshit! I didn't yell that loud!" Abigail gasped.

Al let go of her arm, laughing harder. "Got ya!"

Abigail fell to her knees. "Please don't tell! I love Dan so much!" She sobbed. "I slept with Doc when I was heartbroken. You got to understand, Al!"

Al sighed. "Get up, Abigail."

Abby slowly rose to her feet. "So, you understand?" She smiled.

Al nodded. "Yea, so, I sent Dan to kill a man to the west. He won't be back for a while."

Abigail's smile faded. "No.."

Al took his jacket off. "Yea."

Abigail scoffed. "Like I said many times, I'm a professional nurse, not a-"

"Whore. Right. Do doctors and nurses fuck? Is that professional?" He drank from the bottle.

"That's not fair, Al. I'm going to wait until Dan gets back to tell him." She bolted toward the door.

Al took the gun from his desk and clicked it.

Abby stopped dead in her tracks. She felt like she couldn't move.

"Why don't you come over here, huh Abigail?" He laughed.

Abigail turned around. "You wouldn't shoot me."

Al chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't? I, Al Swearengen, wouldn't kill anyone?"

Abigail knew he would. "Yea, I don't think you'd shoot Dan's fiance. Everyone loves me but you. It would be an obvious murder."

Al shrugged. "I can easily hide yer body and wait 'til Dan got back to blame it on him. He will be in jail for an awful long time."

Abby shook in fear. "Yer an awful man."

Al held his chest. "Oh, ow!" He laughed. "Come over here, Abigail."

Abby slowly made her way to his desk. "Please don't make me do this. Dan is yer right hand man. You wouldn't do this to his fiance, would you?"

Al shrugged. "I don't give a FUCK if yer are his Goddamn wife! Yea, I hated yer tongue when you got here. But now, I want some of that tongue."

Abby was disgusted. "Yer a sick man, ya hear?"

Al put his gun down. "Closer..." He beckoned her.

Dan opened the door. "I got 'em...boss."

Abigail turned around and ran into Dan's arms. "I missed ya so much!"

"What's goin' on in here?" He looked at her.

Abigail smiled. "We were just talkin' and I was just leavin'. I came here to ask Al about Dolly's and Jen's check up."

Dan walked with her down the stairs. "Is there somethin' goin' on between you two?"

Abigail shook her head. "Of course there isn't, Dan. I just asked if he got the checkups. And what's this I hear about you goin' to kill a man?"

Dan chuckled. "I killed the man for betrayin' Al. He's been in debt for years."

"Ya know, I worry about ya. Killin' people ain't natural."

"Shoot, Abigail. I do it for the money. Besides, Al and I are partners."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. I bet."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Abby shook her head. "Nothin'. Forget I said anythin'."

Dan walked with Abby to Doc's place. "You look really lovely today, Abigail."

Abigail smiled. "Thank ya, Dan. You always know what to say to a woman."

Dan kissed her and they went separate ways.

Abigail went inside and sat at the bar with Doc. "I'm really hungry. Let's go find something to eat. It's almost dark time."

Doc glanced at her from reading the newspaper. "Yea, okay. What do ya want?"

Abigail snapped her fingers. "I make the best chicken and dumplin' soup. I haven't made it since I was a youngin' but I can try to remember the recipe."

Doc thumbed the next page of the newspaper. "Well, get to it."

Abby nodded. "Okay! I'm going to the general store and if you could make cornbread that'd be great, Doc!"

Doc nodded then stood up. "Well get goin'." He chuckled.

Abigail nodded and ran out the front door to the general store. She gather the necessary ingredients and headed toward the building. She could already smell the cornbread baking in the oven.


	8. Torn

**A/N: Although the setting is 1870 and because Lea Michele sings gorgeously, I'm going to have her sing "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia. Oh, and "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Taylor in chapter ten. Okay, continue. Sorry to slow ya down :3**

* * *

After an hour, Abigail made a pot full of chicken and dumplings. She sat the heavy pot on the table and poured herself a glass of red wine then took a sip.

Doc sat the batch of cornbread on the table and cut them into squares. "Are we ready to eat?"

Abigail nodded. "Yea! I think you'll like it, Doc." She scooped out a ladle into her bowl and one into Doc's bowl. She raised her glass. "Long live Deadwood."

Doc laughed then raised his glass. "Long live Deadwood." They clinked glasses and took a swig.

Abigail scooped up some of the soup with her spoon and ate it. "Mama made it better." She chuckled.

Doc swallowed a spoonful of the piping hot soup. "I think this is really good, Abby."

"Mama taught me everythin' she knew. From cookin' to makin' clothes." She took a bite of cornbread.

Doc admired her beautiful appearance. "Are you gonna sing any time soon?"

Abigail nodded. "Tomorrow night I am. You gonna show up?" She smiled.

"I think so." He continued reading the newspaper. "What song?"

Abigail looked up from her food. "Oh, uh, I'm not sure. I think I'll have to write the vocal and guitar."

* * *

Abigail woke up the next day sitting at her vanity. She finished the lyrics but needed more time for guitar part. "Dammit!" She muttered. All morning she struggled to write the part but by lunch, she had it all down.

Whitney knocked on Abigail's door. "Miss Williams?"

Abby opened the door. "Whitney, what brings you here today? Need a check up or somethin'?"

Whitney shook his head. "I need a favor of ya."

"What kind of favor?" She smiled.

Whitney took his hat off. "Ya see, Alma is my sweetheart and I was wonderin'..."

"Whitney, ya big ole teddy bear! You want me to sing a song about you two." She giggled.

Whitney's face turned red. "Haha, yea."

"Well, Mr. Ellsworth, I can't tonight because I'm singin' a song I just wrote. But, I think I can think of a song for you two."

Whitney hugged her. "Oh, thank ya, Abigail." He ran down the stairs and out the door.

Abby chuckled to herself. "Glad I could help." She changed into jeans, red collared shirt, and the same black boots. She walked downstairs and saw Trixie waiting for her.

"Could you check my head, please? It itches a hell of a lot."

Abigail nodded. "Yea, follow me."

Abby lead Trixie to the operation room. "Just take a seat and I'll get to ya in a minute." She filled out some paperwork.

Trixie obeyed her. "I hope I don't have those little critters in my hair."

Abigail chuckled. "Me neither." She dug through Trixie's hair. "So far, nothin' out of the ordinary."

Trixie let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Abby shook her head. "Nope. Nothin'. Ya might have a bed bug problem."

Trixie nodded. "I'll get that checked out. Thank ya, Abigail."

"No...problem." She gave her a check up sheet and signed her name at the bottom. "Now, I want you to give this to Al, ya hear? Make him change yer bed sheets."

Trixie nodded. "I will." She left.

Abigail looked through the cabinets, checking inventory.

Dan hugged her from behind. "I got ya something."

Abby turned around. "You didn't have to."

Dan gave Abby a bouquet of flowers. "I picked 'em myself. Just a little inspiration fer yer singing' tonight."

Abigail kissed him. "Thank you, Dan." She sat them on the counter.

/

Abigail looked in a full length mirror in the Gem where the whores hung out in. Abigail wore a black lace dress with black boots.

Jen styled her hair. "I think you'll look quite the looker tonight."

Dolly smiled. "You sing purtty."

Abby smiled. "Thank you for the boast of confidence, ladies."

Trixie walked in smoking. "It's a full house out there, Abby."

"Oh, I shouldn't be nervous but I really am." She rubbed her sweaty hands together.

Jen hugged her. "Go get 'em, Abigail!" She pushed her along.

Abigail walked onto stage with the sheet music for the guitar man.

The man nodded. "I really like this, Miss Williams." He examined it.

Abby nodded and turned around to the audience. "You all ready?"

Men hollered and made noises. "Sing, Abigail!" A man shouted.

The man started playing and Abigail started singing.

"I thought, I saw a man brought to life

He was warm, he came around and he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry

Well, you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore

There's nothing where he used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light

It crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on this floor

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn"

The men threw roses, money, and objects onto stage. Deadwood truly adored Abigail Williams. It would be a shame of a rumor slipped out of the wrong lips.


	9. Just One Kiss-Abigail's Shame

Abigail stepped off stage and Dan greeted her with a kiss. "Yer voice is so darn purtty."

"Aww, thanks shug." She hugged him.

Dan gave Abigail an envelope. "It's from Al. He told me to give it to ya. Probably money. I'm gonna get a drink, ya want some?"

Abby nodded. "Yea." She opened the letter and in big, black letters, it said: "**_We Need To_**** Talk-Al**" Abby ripped the paper to shreds and threw it into a waste basket.

Dan handed her a drink. "Here ya are, Abby."

Abigail drank it one one sip and gave the glass to Dan. "Excuse me. I need to talk to Al."

Dan nodded. "Okay. Don't be long now, ya hear?"

Abigail stomped up the stairs and into Al's office. "Okay ya son of a bitch. What do you want from me? I already perform for yer saloon, what else-"

"A kiss." He interrupted her.

Abby knew kissing would probably lead to sex. It was obvious.

Abigail sat in front of Al. "A kiss?"

He nodded. "Yep. That's all I want."

"Well, earlier you wanted more than a kiss, Mr. Swearengen. And as we all know, kissing would lead to sex. I'm not a stupid woman." She crossed her arms.

Al took a drink from a new bottle. "Want some?"

Abigail took the bottle and took a huge swig. Abby wiped her mouth. "Why are you bein' so nice to me? You wanted to expose me to Dan. You wanted more than a kiss."

Al shrugged. "I just want a kiss. That's all."

Abigail sighed and walked around his desk. "Well, stand up."

Al shook his head then patted his lap.

Abby crossed her arms. "Oh, I don't think so."

Al shrugged. "I can always tell Dan about yer affair."

Abigail rolled her eyes then sat on his lap with each leg on each side of him. She pulled on his tie and to make him lean forward and kiss her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and her tongue into his alcoholic mouth. He ran his fingers through her velvety hair. Abigail was simply overwhelmed from his sensation. Al picked her up and took her to his bedroom onto his bed. Abigail threw her shoes across the room and Al took his shirt off. He climbed on top of Abby and reached up her dress. He fingered her vigorously. Abigail moaned with pleasure.

"Shhh..." Al kissed her.

Abigail sat up and took her dress. "Unbuckle yer pants." She giggled.

Al obeyed whatever Abigail said.

Abby layed him down and took all of what Al had. Abby bounced slowly up and down on Al.

"Oh yea! That's the spot!"

Abigail pressed her soft breasts against his chest. "Shut up ya bastard." She thrusted her tongue down his throat.

Al sat up and laid Abby on on her back. Al thrusted with a rhythmic motion into Abigail. "You take it all, don't you bitch?"

Abby bit her lip. "I'll take whatever the fuck I can. Oh God!"

Al covered her mouth. "Do you want the whole world to know about this?"

Abby shook her head, smiling. "Oh God, Al!"

* * *

Abigail sat up in bed while Al smoked.

"So much for talkin', huh Al?" Abby laughed.

Al blew smoke at her. "I'll say."

Abigail picked up her dress from the floor and up it over her body. "I feel like I can't walk anymore." She chuckled.

Al nodded. "Yea, I have that effect on women."

Abby laced her boots up. "I'll see ya around, Al. Oh, and I'm writin' another song. I perform it tomorrow."

Al put his cigarette out. "Whatever you want, Abby. Anything you want."

Abigail fixed her hair then left Al's office. She left the Gem without telling anyone and walked into the operation room.

"This should fit nice and good, Jewel." Doc helped her off the table.

Abby smiled. "What's goin' on in here?"

Doc and Jewel looked at her. "Hi Abigail!" Jewel waved at her.

Abby waved. "Hey Jewel, what cha got there?"

"A brace. Doc made it for me." She smiled.

Abigail smiled at Doc. "Well, ain't that sweet of ya."

Doc chuckled. "It was the least I could do."

Abby lead Jewel outside. "You be careful, ya hear?" She waved to her. Abby joined Doc in the operation room. "And I thought you were an ole salt."

Doc filled out paperwork. "Yea, Yea." He was hunched over the counter.

Abigail hunched with him. "You like her, don't cha?"

Doc looked at Abby. "Maybe. I don't know."

Abigail shoved him playfully. "Well, look who has their work cut out of them."

Doc laughed. "Yea, okay!"

Abby laughed with him. "Listen, I'm gonna write another song. Don't let anyone talk to me. I gotta stay up all night and write a song for Alma and Whitney, ya hear?"

Doc nodded. "Sure thing."

Abigail ran to her room and took her shoes off. "Come on, Abby. You wrote one song, you can do another one." She picked up a pencil and began to write.


End file.
